Homecoming
by Beyond Kailani
Summary: Dragon was only there to return what was theirs


**Author Note**: This came about as I wondered what if Dragon returned Sabo to Dadan after saving him? I've seen the idea floating around before but I couldn't resist doing my own version!

**XXX**

**Homecoming **

**XXX**

"Luffy, will you keep up! If you get lost, I'm not gonna come looking for you!" Ace warned with a growl. Normally, a sharp reprimand from his brother would be enough to keep Luffy in line for at least another hour but today, no matter how much Ace badgered, threatened and physically pushed, Luffy seemed to be intent on doing the opposite. Luffy knew he was unintentionally winding Ace up but couldn't seem to stop.

Ace wasn't sure what to do with his brother. Sabo had always been better at keeping Luffy in line.

The freckled ten year old gave himself a small shake. Sabo wasn't around more. There was no use dwelling.

"Luffy!" he shouted again, hands on his hips as he stared back down the small trail he had just traversed.

A small figure finally rounded the bend, an unusual frown decorating the round face.

"Seriously, what is with you today?" Ace demanded as soon as Luffy was in front of him.

Luffy shrugged helplessly. He had been feeling weird all afternoon. He had nagged at Ace until the elder had agreed to take him to the cliff top rather than training, neither boy feeling they could muster up the energy to pretend everything was normal when it was very obvious someone was missing. Luffy had been excited at first to see a large ship with a dragon for a figure head anchored a few miles off shore but excitement quickly turned to anticipation. He had a feeling something was coming but wasn't sure what. Or when. It was beginning to make him restless.

Luffy rubbed his arms, a sudden gust of wind causing a chill to go through him.

"I just feel funny," Luffy said feebly. He flinched slightly as Ace raised a hand, expecting the usual bump around the head to knock him into place, but instead Ace merely placed his palm on Luffy's forehead under the far too big straw hat.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Ace asked, badly hidden concern filtering into his voice. He hoped Luffy wasn't coming down with a delayed infection from the numerous injuries he had sustained against Bluejam. The seven year old had been sensitive and clingy enough the past week without adding being sick into the mix.

Luffy shook his head, dislodging Ace's hand.

"It's not that kind of funny," he tried explaining. "It's just, I feel funny," he finished weakly, small shoulders slumping. Ace sighed. His brother could be supremely unhelpful at times.

"Let's just get back. Maybe you'll feel…less funny…after some sleep," Ace suggested. Luffy nodded and the two turned to continue on towards the bandit's hut. Luffy peeked at Ace from under his straw hat and concluded some of his earlier anger seemed to have ebbed away and Luffy felt brave enough to slip his small hand into Ace's larger one, grasping lightly.

Ace jumped at the unexpected action but a quick glance at Luffy's forlorn expression stopped him yanking his hand back roughly. He merely signed again and tugged his brother along. The quicker they got back, the quicker Luffy could go to sleep and this weird day would finally be over.

As the hut finally came into view, Ace became aware that there was someone stood in the doorway. He paused, pulling his hand back from Luffy and gesturing to him to be quiet. He clenched his fists tightly around his familiar lead pipe and approached silently.

It wasn't the figure of any one of the bandits and it was far too tall to be the Mayor or Makino. Ace was immediately alert. Welcome visitors were none existent to the bandits. He swallowed nervously, very much wishing he had someone at his back and an extra pair of hands to keep Luffy at bay. The kid had no sense of self-preservation at all.

He tensed as the figure suddenly turned. The man's face was mostly hidden beneath the hood of a thick green clock but Ace caught enough of a glimpse to see that the left side of the man's face was covered in tattoos.

"Who the hell are you?" Ace snapped, pipe raised defensively in front of him. He would much rather of hit first and asked questions later but he was very aware Luffy had approached and was now stood close behind him, one hand clutching the bottom of Ace's t-shirt.

The man remained silent but Ace felt his gaze sweep over the pair and settle on Luffy for much longer than Ace was comfortable with.

"What are you doing here, and where is Dadan?" Ace snarled, drawing the stranger's attention back onto himself. If worst came to worst, Ace thought he could hold him off long enough for Luffy to make it to the tree line and find refuge.

The man slowly stepped out of the doorway, hands remaining in sight at all times.

"Your guardian is inside," he said, in a calm tone. Ace nodded, his racing heart having calmed enough to allow him to recognise the hushed voices coming from within.

"Hi, I'm Luffy."

If Ace felt he could have risked letting the stranger out of his sight for even one second, Luffy would have been on the receiving end of a hard punch. As it was, he could sense Luffy waving and smiling cheerfully at the strange man, who blinked in surprise. Ace snorted. Luffy could catch anyone off guard it seemed.

"This is my big brother, Ace. What's your name?" Luffy asked.

The stranger's mouth twitched ever so slightly, gaze flickering between the pair. "Dragon," he said finally.

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Ooh, it is your ship you can see from the cliff top? The one with the dragons running down the sides? Does that mean you're a pirate? Are you friends with Shanks?"

Ace could hardly keep up the barrage of questions but the man simply chuckled.

"I'm not a pirate but that it is my ship, yes," he offered. "To answer your brother's earlier question, I was waiting for you two to get back. I believe I found something of yours, I am simply here to return it," he said, nodding inside the hut.

Ace sighed in defeat as Luffy whipped around his brother, thankfully keeping Ace between himself and the man at all times and darting inside shouting for Dogra.

"I thought you would want him back, but I must warn you," the man continued, his eyes boring into Ace's, "you will need to be careful, he's not well."

Ace frowned but before he could question the cryptic warning, Luffy's shrill voice rang out.

"SABO!"

Ace felt his heart freeze before he dashed inside, the man forgotten in his haste.

He almost ran into Dogra who was desperately trying to restrain a squirming Luffy by the waist.

"No, Luffy, you can't, wait a minute!" Dogra pleaded.

"But it's Sabo," Luffy cried, hands reaching out and eyes streaming with tears.

Ace looked around the struggle pair and he stopped breathing. The small figure was being carefully lifted by Magra as Dadan spread some fresh bedding out underneath him. Ace stepped forward and blindly reached out to grab Luffy's shoulder and pull him back. Luffy stopped struggling immediately but he continued to cry.

"You need to be careful," Dogra panted, hand reaching out to grab the back of Ace's shirt in case he attempted to lunge forwards too.

Ace thought it was an unnecessary order given the amount of bandages covering his unconscious brother. He was terrified to even take another step closer in case the movement of air hurt Sabo.

"What happened to his face?" Luffy asked, voice cracking. Ace focused enough to notice that the left side of Sabo's head had been heavily bandaged and covering his eye. There were dark patches seeping through the chalk white.

"He was burnt."

Ace jumped. He hadn't noticed that his brother's saviour had entered after him. He looked up to see the man staring blankly at Sabo.

"I happened to be in town the day his boat was shot," he explained. "I managed to find him in the wreckage and my ship's doctor treated him as best they could."

"What else is wrong with him?" Ace whispered, turning back to watch with eagle eyes as Magra carefully covered Sabo with excess blankets.

"He also has a few broken ribs, a fractured ankle, severe bruising and a concussion but he was conscious enough last night to ask for his brothers," Dragon told them. Luffy whimpered and Ace closed his eyes against the burn of hot tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Is he…" Ace couldn't finish his sentence, unable to voice his fear.

Dragon looked down at him knowingly. "That is up to him. My doctor can work miracles but ultimately it's down to the will to survive. One way or another, I believe being with his brothers is best for him."

Ace and Luffy barely even noticed as Dragon disappeared through the door.

"Ace. Luffy."

The two brothers looked up as Magra moved in front of them, blocking their view of Sabo. He knelt down and placed a hand on each of their shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Dragon left us everything we need and we're all going to look after Sabo, okay? He's going to be asleep for a while as I just gave him some pain medication but you can sit and hold his hands and talk to him. But do not touch him anywhere else, do you understand?" Magra said firmly, studying both of them.

Ace nodded and allowed Luffy to eagerly drag him by the arm to Sabo's side.

He looked even worse up close, Ace observed. He could hear Sabo's raspy, uneven breaths and it made his own chest hurt just listening to them.

He cast a glance at Luffy to check he was doing as Magra had said but he was wringing his hands together nervously. Luffy caught his eye.

"Is it…Is it really okay to touch him? He looks so hurt," he said, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

Instead of answering, Ace slowly reached out and gently lifted Sabo's left hand into his own. It was filthy and clammy but warm. Warm meant alive, Ace thought, steadfastly ignoring his own tears as Luffy copied his actions.

Ace drew in a shaky breath, staring at his brother's pained features.

Warm meant alive.

**xxx **

"You're hurting him!" Luffy practically hissed, arms crossed and standing protectively next to Sabo, blocking Magra's way to his patient.

Ace heaved a sigh. This had been an ongoing argument for the last four days. Whenever Magra had to change Sabo's bandages, which was often to prevent any infections from setting in, Luffy would act like a mother bear protecting her cub. Ace couldn't really blame Luffy either. He certainly didn't like having to listen to an unconscious Sabo scream and cry out as the bandages were peeled away from oversensitive skin.

"Luffy, come here. Let Magra sort Sabo out," he ordered, patting the space next to him against the wall where he had taken up post to watch over his brother.

Luffy frowned and pouted but did as Ace asked, curling up next to him. He cringed and buried his face in his knees as Sabo moaned unconsciously as Magra carefully set about his work. Ace sighed and placed a hand over each of Luffy's ears to help muffle the pained cries.

Ace hated the whole situation with a passion, his chest burning with unbridled rage. The person who did this to Sabo had better hope to never cross paths with him. Or Luffy, he thought glancing down to see his little brother's balled fists shaking ever so slightly. They wouldn't emerge from the encounter unscathed, if at all.

"Hm."

Ace looked up at Magra who was frowning and cautiously feeling the small free part of Sabo's forehead.

"What?" he asked, nerves jumping.

Magra looked over at them over his shoulder. "I think he's running a small fever."

Ace frowned. Given the state Sabo was currently in, his body was no way prepared to fight off a fever as well.

"Is that why he won't wake up?" Luffy asked, raising his head. Despite Luffy's numerous attempts at conversation over the last few days, Sabo had yet to react even once to his presence.

"It might be," Magra reasoned. "But we're also giving him some very strong painkillers which would make anyone sleepy. Rest is good for him though. It'll help break the fever," Magra added with an encouraging smile that didn't fool Ace for a second.

Sabo's sleep certainly didn't look at all restful going by the ever present grimace and sweats that seemed to plague him.

"Do you want to help wash his arms?" Magra asked Luffy, holding out a clean cloth to the boy. Luffy nodded, eager to help Sabo in any way possible.

Unfortunately, despite the abundance of rest, Sabo's fever refused to break and Ace was at his wits end trying to keep Luffy from panicking at the same time as trying to get a straight answer out of Magra as to what was exactly wrong with their brother. Ace didn't like at all how Makino had suddenly started visiting every day, often spending the night, to take shifts with Magra at Sabo's bedside.

It had been nine days since Sabo had been returned to them when Ace finally caught the adults unaware enough that they didn't notice himself or Luffy hovering just underneath one of the windows. He had dragged Luffy outside for some fresh air, not wanting to deal with another sick brother, when Dadan's voice caught his attention. He sank down onto his knees and gestured quickly for Luffy to do the same.

"What do think the brat's chances are, Magra?"

Ace felt Luffy tense next to him.

"Whilst the burn to his face is certainly nasty, it's already beginning to heal from whatever Dragon's doctor did. It'll scar but I don't think there will be any lasting damage to his sight."

"Thank God," Makino whispered.

"It's the fever that's worrying me," Magra continued. "I won't lie. If it doesn't break soon, he's not going to make it."

Ace choked and beside him Luffy gasped loudly, fat tears rolling down his face. Ace slapped a hand over Luffy's mouth but it was too late.

"What was that?" Makino's voice drifted through the open window and heavy footfalls approached their hiding spot.

Ace quickly grabbed Luffy's arm and dragged him away, making a mad dash around the corner of the hut and toward the tree line. He panted heavily when they reached the undergrowth, heart pounding and eyes damp.

"Is Sabo gonna die?" Luffy blurted out as soon as they were out of earshot. "I don't want him to die! He needs to stay with us!" he screamed.

"Luffy," Ace ground out, gripping Luffy's small shoulders painfully tight and crouching so they were eye level. "Listen to me. Sabo is gonna be fine," he insisted. "He's gonna get through this and he'll be fine and we'll have a party with loads of meat as soon as he's up to it, yeah?" Luffy nodded jerkily. Ace ran a hand over Luffy's cheeks, wiping away the wetness. "He's gonna be fine because he's our brother," he whispered, allowing Luffy to wrap him in a rubbery embrace.

Ace could only hope he wasn't lying.

**xxx**

"Ace!" Luffy called, before coughing heavily on the smoke that seemed to be filling the small store room they called their bedroom. "Ace! Sabo!"

Luffy pushed against the door which seemed so much heavier and hotter than ever before and stepped into the main room. He spotted Sabo laid out next to the hearth, where he had been for the last two weeks. He sighed in relief before jumping as a sharp cracking sounded from above. Luffy looked up to see the roof was on fire and a broad beam was cracking ominously. His heart leapt in his chest as he realised it would land on his brother. Eyes wide, throat burning, he screamed.

"SABO!"

Luffy jolted awake with a muffled cry. He bolted up, chest heaving and looked around in a daze.

There was no fire. They were safe. The room was blissfully cool as the fresh night air flowed in through the open shutters.

Luffy glanced down at Ace who continued to sleep on next to him. He was tempted to wake his brother until he noticed that the black bruising around Ace's eyes seemed more pronounced than ever in the dim light and he was curled protectively in on himself, completely limp.

Luffy half wished Makino had stayed the night so he could go to her for a cuddle but she had left just after dinner. Unwilling as she was to leave Magra by himself, she had other responsibilities at the bar that she had been neglecting. She had promised to be back by lunch time though.

Luffy shook himself. He was fine. It was only a nightmare. He could easily fall back to sleep without anyone's help, he thought bravely. But he made no attempt to lie back down, instead wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and reaching for his straw hat. He played with the string absently as he tried to steady his heart rate.

"Should I tell Ace and Luffy?"

Luffy jumped and twisted towards the door, where two pairs of feet could just be seen underneath.

"No," Dadan whispered back. "Let them sleep, they're exhausted. It can wait until the morning. Now you go get some sleep too or it'll be you we'll be nursing next."

There was a small noise of agreement before both pairs of booted feet moved away.

Tell them what Luffy wondered, curiosity piqued as he cautiously scrambled to his feet. He tugged at the door and carefully squeezed through the gap, conscious that if he let it open anymore the hinge would squeak and Ace would be awake in a flash.

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief as he made it through and carefully made his way to the far end of the main room towards Sabo, who was easy to spot in the light of the fading hearth. Surprisingly, there was no sign of Magra to hurry him back to bed.

Luffy paused as he neared, expecting to hear the normal rasp he was reluctantly coming to associate with the blond but there was silence. There were no desperate gasps, no fits of the dry, hacking coughs that had Luffy covering his ears but were a hundred times more preferable than the unnatural silence that had appeared. Instead, Sabo looked deathly pale and there was no sign of any discomfort on his face for the first time in days.

Luffy whimpered, suddenly scared out of his wits that Sabo had died and that was what Dadan had wanted to wait until morning to tell them.

Luffy very nearly screamed for Ace when he caught a small movement through his watery gaze. Luffy held his breath, blinked away the moisture threatening to obscure his vision and stared hard at Sabo's chest.

Luffy exhaled loudly as the tiny, regular rise and fall of breathing became apparent. He fell to his knees in relief beside his brother and reached out to grasp a hand lightly.

"Sabo, I had a bad dream," said Luffy, suddenly feeling bone deep exhausted and in desperate want of comfort. "Can you wake up and give me a hug? You give the best hugs," Luffy explained, pleadingly. Whilst a hug from Ace was a rare and celebrated occurrence, the freckled boy more often than not showing physical affection through a swift thump to the head, Sabo would always welcome a cuddle, allowing Luffy to wrap his rubbery limbs as many times as he could around his body. "You don't even need to give me hug, you can hit me like Ace if you want. But please just wake up. You need to wake up," he implored, tears falling silently onto their joined hands.

It felt like an eternity to the small boy as he sat in deathly silence at his brother's side before he noticed a small squeeze being applied to his hand. Luffy opened his eyes and looked down at their entwined fingers in shock. There was another squeeze, this time accompanied by a pained groan.

Luffy's gaze shot to Sabo's face and he leaned over him eagerly. "Sabo?"

The blond groaned again, head rolling slightly towards the sound of Luffy's voice. The single visible eye cracked open a touch.

"Lu?" Sabo croaked, throat clearly sore.

Luffy nodded and whipped his head around hunting for the glass of water with a straw that Magra had been using to force Sabo to drink regularly. He quickly picked it up and carefully let Sabo take a small sip, an action made slightly more awkward by the fact Sabo clearly didn't have the energy to lift his head and Luffy wasn't sure if he would be able to prop Sabo up without hurting him, but they managed and Sabo eagerly gulped down the cool water.

"Better?" Luffy asked hopefully, depositing the empty glass as far away as possible. Sabo nodded once before flinching, a shaky hand reaching up to meet heavy bandages.

"Why can't I see? What's wrong with my eye?" Sabo murmured as he felt along the extent of the dressing.

"Your face was burnt," Luffy told him, slightly hesitant. Sabo blinked at him in confusion. "The boat you were sailing was blown up and you were burnt. A mystery man found you and had his ship's doctor treat you. He doesn't know Shanks though because he wasn't a pirate. Magra thinks you'll have a scar," Luffy said in a rush.

Sabo frowned thoughtfully. "Oh," he whispered weakly.

Luffy suddenly couldn't hold back his tears anymore and sniffled loudly. Sabo stared at him bemusedly.

"Luffy, what-"

"I thought you were gonna die!" Luffy wailed, his small body shaking with the force of his sobs. Sabo stared at him before reaching out and feebly grabbing Luffy's forearm.

"Have a little faith in your big brother, please," Sabo tried to tease, but his one visible eye was watering. "Lay down next to me, you big cry baby" he ordered.

Luffy frowned, scrubbing tiredly at his face. "But won't I hurt you? Magra said we could only hold your hand," he worried.

"Just lay down, you won't hurt me anymore than I already am. And didn't I hear you saying something about wanting a hug?" asked Sabo with an encouraging smile.

Luffy finally nodded and grasped his blanket, getting himself comfortable and curling up onto his side facing Sabo. Very carefully, he laid an arm over Sabo's waist. Sabo flinched minutely but made no comment, he merely turned his head so they were pressed forehead to forehead. Luffy closed his eyes contentedly. It may not be a proper hug but it was definitely the next best thing given the circumstances.

"Luffy?" A voice called out from beyond the light of the dying fire. Luffy leaned up onto an elbow as Ace appeared, scowling. "What are you doing? Magra said not to disturb Sabo at night," he reprimanded.

Sabo gingerly turned his head towards Ace, whose eyes widened in shock and he was at their sides in a flash.

"Sabo," he said breathlessly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hey," Sabo returned with a weak smile, offering Ace a hand which was gratefully grasped.

"Man, is it good to see you awake! You really know how to scare people, you know that?" Ace said, and Luffy was relieved to see a small grin appearing on his exhausted face. "I think your stunt even tops Luffy getting eaten by that crocodile," he reproached.

Sabo huffed in amusement before coughing. Luffy winced in sympathy but it certainly didn't sound anywhere near as unnerving as it had earlier that afternoon.

Ace raised a hand and carefully checked Sabo's forehead. "Seems like your fever finally broke," he commented. Luffy nodded, suddenly understanding why Magra had allowed himself to leave Sabo's side. With the fever gone, it seemed like Sabo was out of the woods.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Ace, anxiously. Sabo nodded and tears slowly leaked from his eye. Luffy had the feeling if he could, Sabo would have been screaming his despair aloud for everyone to hear but he was clearly still far too weak and in too much pain to release the large sobs Luffy could see building in his chest.

"Hey, no, no, don't cry. Luffy's the cry baby, not us," Ace joked, gently wiping away the salty tears before they could start to sting Sabo's sensitive skin.

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed but he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed as Sabo smiled softly at Ace's comment.

"He may be a cry baby, but he's our cry baby," Sabo reasoned, looking fondly at Luffy before he frowned. "I wasn't even in their way, why would they want to shoot at me?"

Ace sighed heavily, regret clouding his face. Luffy cautiously curled up next to Sabo again, clutching his brother as tightly as he dared in a bid to offer some sort of comfort.

"I guess we really are trash to the world," Sabo said quietly.

Ace leaned over his two brothers, staring at them both hard. "We may be trash to the world, but who cares?" He gently pulled up Luffy's blanket to tuck him in snugly against Sabo and smiled. "Hey, Sabo, remember that thing in your letter that you mentioned was your treasure?" Sabo nodded, confused. "It's mine too," Ace admitted, a small blush staining his cheeks. Sabo grinned.

Luffy had no idea what the pair were talking about but he had the feeling the same applied to him as well. What was important to his brothers, was important to him because it was theirs.

All three lapsed into a comfortable silence as Ace shifted to lean back against the wall, fully intending to keep watch over his brothers' sleep for the rest of the night.

"Can I be captain of the ASL pirates?" Luffy asked abruptly.

"Hell no," came the two immediate responses.

Luffy pouted. It had been worth a shot.

**XXX**

Feel free to imagine that all three set out to sea together, with Luffy striking off on his own when he turns 17! I don't have any plans for a continuation at the moment but feel free to throw prompts at me, it might inspire something!

Please remember to review!


End file.
